


故事永存

by Serene_Tranquil_Leant



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_Tranquil_Leant/pseuds/Serene_Tranquil_Leant
Summary: Editor note: Ever since the sitcom Yes, Minister& Yes, Prime Minister with the book < The Diaries of the Right Hon. James Hacker> have achieved great success, many viewers hope to know more about the background of this sitcom and book. To the end, I obtained the consent of Sir Bernard Woolley’s family and selected several related journals for collation and publication. Anyhow, the responsibility for all errors, whether of omission or commission, remains entirely of my own.
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley, Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story is internal, forever and forever……  
> In Memory of 40th Anniversary of Yes Minister  
> 文笔渣排版还差，请见谅……

August 13th

伦敦的天气向来是如此，天空总是被一层阴云覆盖，时不时吹来几阵风，下几阵雨。一阵中雨刚停，敲门声传来，来访的两人自称是编辑【Sir Antony Jay& Jonathan Lynn】，他们想要出版前首相James George Hacker的日记，邀请我帮忙整理一下录音带。  
Mr.Hacker？现在的人谁会喜欢他的日记，他的书能卖出去几本？最多也就占用图书馆的一个角落。出版社这么干不会赔本吗？话都涌到了嘴边让我憋了回去，报之以笑脸询问他们的用意。  
他们回答说根据“三十年法则”，近期将会有一大批文件被解密，届时他们会结合日记以及文件，以图尽可能地还原历史原貌。他们还称已经联系到了前内阁秘书兼文官长Sir Humphrey Appleby的家人，借阅到他的私人文件和日记，这些文件过两天也会送来供我参考。最后加上我的回忆和访谈，由他们写作几卷书，向世人揭示Hacker大臣及首相的生涯，由于“三十年法则”的约束，目前只能看到一部分文件，头几卷预计最快明年年底出版。  
他们还许诺给我一笔不小的报酬，我实在怀疑他们能不能拿到这么多稿费，便婉言推辞，最后他们答应给原来的五分之一。  
临出门前，一个人建议我给日记分段，起一个小标题，为可能的剧本奠定基础。  
我实在想不明白，这都能搬上舞台或者荧屏，谁会去看啊？搞不懂他们是在想什么。  
不知不觉间，三十年过去了，有一些尘封的记忆，也需要打开检查一下。  
晚上，我在家翻箱倒柜，想找出一台磁带录音机，年纪大了，找一会就不得不停下来歇歇。我在一个角落里拿出一台落满灰尘的录音机，连上电，竟然还能正常运行。  
Hacker的声音从录音机里面溜了出来，“Ah, Minister!”我不禁脱口而出。  
他口述日记的语调语气和他平时说话的简直一模一样，此刻仿佛他活了过来，站在我面前，端着一杯小酒，絮絮叨叨地自言自语。  
我感觉自己也变回到了那个私人秘书长，完全沉浸在里面，直到望见书桌上一堆的语法书，我才知道这是我家而不是当年的DAA。  
这种感觉真是很特别，我拿起他们给我的日记【Hacker在生前已经整理了一小部分—Ed.】,看到的又是熟悉的字，我忽然想起我家里应该还保存着当年他们写给我的纸条和备忘录。  
现在夜色已深，剩下的事还是等明天在做。我恍然想起，Hacker已经离开人世二十年，而Sir Humphrey也在十多年前献身给上帝。  
【自Sir Bernard Woolley GCB从内阁秘书长的位置退休之后，仍时不时在一些公众活动中露脸——其中大部分是慈善活动，但他对任何政府相关的问题坚持闭口不谈，他自己的解释是基于文官对政治问题的绝对中立和“三十年保密法则”。然而，他的批评者认为，他是在掩盖自己就任文官长期间对政治顾问一味的忍让乃至放纵，导致文官群体饱受攻击和伤害，甚至有的人攻击他参与慈善和社会活动是想以此洗清他的罪恶，而他的朋友们则对于这些指责不予评论，只称赞他的人格魅力和友好性格。除了偶尔投身慈善外，他最爱的工作还是出任Oxford Dictionary of Quotation的顾问，以及研究语法，他还时常回到母校参加语法研讨会并举办讲座。——Ed.】

August 14th

今天早上，我早早地起床并打开了录音机，仔细核对Hacker的日记，又觉得坐回到那张桌子前面，听他们两个说话——Sir Humphrey的话是由Hacker“代为效劳”的，甚至我讲过的话也是如此。  
我承认，他模仿得有些拙劣，还掺入了“私货”，这已经是他的极限“真实”，他毕竟是一个政客，对挑出有利的方面，剔除不利的方面早就习以为常了。  
核对了一部分日记后，我两个孙子清脆的声音把我从三十多年前拉了回来，我都忘了他们今天要来。这两个孩子对磁带录音机产生了浓烈的兴趣，吵着要我放给他们听，而我迅速地拿走了日记磁带，换上了昨晚找到的一盘音乐磁带，他们听了一会觉得无聊，又拿起放在旁边的磁带，把指头放在中间的孔里旋转，眼睛盯着磁条。我很庆幸这盘不是Hacker的日记磁带。  
三十年间科技上翻天覆地的变化已然使他们对磁带录音机陌生，对于他们来说，最熟悉的录音设备是智能手机和电脑，他们还能随时随地分享自己的照片、声音和视频——只要有网络信号。  
看着他们玩耍那盘磁带，我的脑海浮现出Hacker带着眼镜，把玩智能手机的画面。至于Sir Humphrey，我始终想象不出来他会怎么运用这些新奇事物。转念一想，他即使还在世，也未必能用得了这些，这些又不能让他感受到权力，反而有可能会刺激加重他的病情。

August 20th

这天上午，我在家翻找当年的备忘录，在带锁的一个小箱子里面找到了一叠备忘录，随意翻了翻，大部分都是Sir Humphrey，旁边另外一个小箱子是我担任内阁秘书长时收到的便条和备忘录。  
看着Sir Humphrey的字迹，他的声音从远处传来，他是不是躲在哪个角落里说着话，“指导”我？我不仅吓了一跳，定定神发现自己还是在家，手上拿着备忘录，那不过幻觉！  
我把收到的那些便条或备忘录按人物分类，按时间排序，以便更好地结合日记的整理。  
阴雨绵绵的午后，两位编辑再度来到我家，还带来了Sir Humphrey的文件和日记，Lynn还询问我能不能一起思考一下这本日记的标题，直接叫《The Diaries of the Right Hon. James Hacker》的话显得过于普通。这个倒也不急，目前还有很多资料等着我们去整理。  
送走了他们，我就想了想标题的事，换换思维。  
《Tempestuous Journey》 ？《The Downing Street Years》 ？《The Making of a World Leader》 ？这个肯定不行。  
这部日记纪录的更多是他与文官间的故事，而且还附有Sir Humphrey的文件日记和我的回忆。我不由得想到了《Action this Day》 ，不过这个也不大合适，尤其不适合Sir Humphrey对政策的态度。  
我最后还是先搁下思考标题，继续听Hacker的口述日记，我感觉他有时候把事情想得太过简单，太过天真了，有时候又觉得他想太多了。校对了几段，一阵疲惫涌上来，便暂时搁下日记，找点其他事情做。  
不敢想象的是，我居然还有能看到Sir Humphrey私人文件和日记的那天。我迫不及待打开了那个箱子，了解他的看法，领略这位“前辈”的风采。  
在翻看文件的同时，我挺担心此刻他就躲在某个角落，偷偷地看着我。他日记上的笔迹和便条上的一样，而且总喜欢写在纸的边缘位置，显得细长而紧密。

September 20th

自开始整理日记以来，我就时不时觉得他们就在我身边，我又变回了当年的私人秘书长，回到了DAA，坐在桌子的末端，听他们谈论各种事务，有时还得做笔录。我经常分不清自己到底在哪，甚至还思考过要不要停止这项工作。  
但我又被它牢牢地吸引住了，它让我回到了从前的时光，唤醒了我的记忆，我记起了很多本以为遗忘的事。随着对各种资料的综合整理，事件的来龙去脉一一被梳理清楚，我发现有时事情的真相远不是那么简单，当时的人，包括我，只看到了它们的某些方面。幸亏我现在能作为一个“后来者”看清全貌，而他们，只是带着自己的理解离开人世。  
我还把我自己记忆中的这些事写下来，以供可能存在的读者们参考。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Bernard退休后的经历参考自《Yes Minister Miscellany》的讣闻。  
> 2.《Tempestuous Journey》：Lloyd George的传记。  
> 3.《The Downing Street Years》 ：Margaret Thatcher的回忆录。  
> 4.《The Making of a World Leader》：Tony Blair的传记  
> 5.《Action this Day——Working with Churchill》收录了与Churchill共事过的两位内阁秘书Edward Bridges、Norman Brook以及私人秘书John Colville、John Martin等人的文章的书籍。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be divided into two parts, one is the speculation of Arnold Robinson's ending, the other is the speculation of the last conversation between Jim Hacker with Sir Humphrey. The former infers from The National Education Service. Arnold forgot he hadn't stopped to abolish the DAA. The latter refers to the article The Will of People written by Jonathan Lynn in 2017 about Brexit.

October 21st

今天，我并没有像往常一样整理日记，而是去拜访一位重要的人物——前任内阁秘书Sir Arnold Robinson。因为我所掌握的资料里涉及太多文官之间的事情，有很多事与他相关，有可能给他带来某种程度来的不利影响——这种影响还是公开的。我必须去征询一下他的意见，以免给他留下不谨慎的形象，甚至怀疑我的可靠性。【在很多文官的眼中，Sir Bernard是优良传统的破坏者。——Ed.】我一周前想办法联系到了这位前辈的家人，商定今天上门拜访他。自从Sir Humphrey的葬礼后，我也有十多年没见过他的面。

给我开门的是他的一个孙子，他却告诉我一个令人遗憾的消息，Sir Arnold这些年其他状况还好，唯独丧失了大部分的记忆，说话不如往日般清晰【不过从一个说话一针见血的文官领袖变成了一个普通人——Ed.】。在孙子的引领下，我见到了Sir Arnold，除了高耸的发际线以及剩下的白发外，其他都没变，还戴着一副黑框眼镜，整个人看起来还是神采奕奕。

他热情地接待了我，但没能认出来我是谁，当我报出我的名字后，他惊喜地说：“Hacker’s Principle Private Secretary?”还问我Hacker的现状。我向他解释道Hacker已经去世多年，他只是略微吃惊了一下。接着又问我Sir Humphrey的近况，还抱怨Sir Humphrey好久没有来看他，不知道是不是驯服了Hacker或者是被Hacker驯服【很显然他已然忘了Hacker去世的事。——Ed.】我一时错愕，此时他的孙子在后面用眼睛示意我最好的回答是“White lie”，我说他事务繁忙，无法抽身，我回去会转告给他。

他听了以后喃喃自语：“看来Humpy还是成功了。”

转过神来他又要跟我说他服务过的几任首相的区别，传授给我应对不同政客的方法。实际他只是翻来覆去、颠三倒四地讲他第一次与几任首相相见时的场景，根本不在点子上，说的最多是Herbert Attwell。我听了一段时间后，假意领会并表示感谢，他露出了当年的笑容。

临别时，他还亲自走到门口送我，突然抱歉地说自己记忆不大好，还问我的名字，此时我再次以实相告，他又问我是不是背着Sir Humphrey过来的。

回来的路上，我想起了SirHumphrey当年关于“Moral Vacuum”的那段话，“I have served 11 governments in the past 30 years……I would have been a stark, staring raving schizophrenic.”

面对变幻多端的政策，他们最终选择让自己变成一个道德真空，但都没能逃过记忆力严重衰退甚至精神混乱的命运。想到这，苦涩和悲哀占据了我的心。

至于我吗？我不知道自己算不算得上“Moral Vacuum”，至少现在我自感精神没什么问题。

November 28th

现在我在牛津，明天正好有一个语法学的研讨会。今天早些时候，我见到了Mrs. Hacker，并一同参观了几年前新办的Hacker College。

Mrs. Hacker看起来十分愉快，她一直对我抱有好感，不像对Sir Humphrey那样微妙。她将我介绍给陪在身边的女儿Lucy，说了很多我的好话。以我为例，希望Lucy改变对文官的偏见，而Lucy一直在旁边陪笑着点头答应。

我得知Lucy毕业后成为了一名社会调研员，还负责一些社会工作，接触到了形形色色的人，见证了人生百态，她的观念也随之发生了翻天覆地的变化，便很快地与Peter分手，后来进入一家银行工作至今。她结识了一名律师并与其成婚，现在是好几个孩子的母亲。

参观完了Hacker College以后，Annie还递给我一份文件，说这上面纪录了她丈夫与Sir Humphrey最后一次通电话的内容，但Hacker在生前似乎不太愿意这份备忘录为外人所知，我看完以后不久Annie就拿了回去。

Hacker是知道SirHumphrey因为Elderly Deranged进了St Dymphna’sHome的【要知道Sir Humphrey当时还不满70岁，从现在的角度看，也不算是太老。——Ed.】，所以他才打了这个电话安慰他【更大可能是找乐子。——Ed.】。毕竟当时他身患重病，来日无多，听到昔日搭档住院后，自然有些同病相怜，【或者是幸灾乐祸——Ed.】而且尊敬的首相先生觉得内阁秘书可能连自己的名字都忘了。天哪！

让他有点失望的是，内阁秘书如昔日般思路清晰、伶牙俐齿，不觉得有什么问题，还自称为一介谦卑的公务员，而将Mr. Hacker称之为Prime Minister。他能用假设来表达自己的不满，还能驾轻就熟地说一通long speech，不出意料又让昔日的首相听得云里雾里，乞求他用plainEnglish再解释一遍。

咋看起来，SirHumphrey没有任何异常，Hacker也有些失望。

他们聊了一会儿，SirHumphrey又说回到谁该治理国家这个问题，答案当然是他自己。Hacker听起来有些生气，又跟他斗起嘴来，到最后再度被说的哑口无言，便立即挂掉电话，连句“再见”也没说。

Annie告诉我，第二天下午他们接到了St Dymphna’s Home的电话，一个护工抱怨Sir Humphrey这些天本来略有恢复，又被一个电话打回原样，禁止他们跟Sir Humphrey见面或者说话。Mr. Hacker听完后还有些吃惊，他不觉得Sir Humphrey有什么不同，除了比平时更贪恋权力外。

Annie问我，SirHumphrey到底怎么了。我回称他应该是早年用脑过度，还有其他什么原因，导致他沉溺在某种境况中无法逃脱，失去了自我。

Annie听完后一笑，看起来太聪明也不是什么好处，我也笑了。

到底是不是因为“MoralVacuum”呢？还是有其他原因？例如，压力太大无处释放？我只知道Sir Humphrey的家庭是相敬如宾，不冷不热，私底下的朋友并不多，爱好的不过是板球歌剧一样的活动。不像我，有时候放下自己的身份，悄悄去球场的普通观众席看一场足球比赛，听着旁边的球迷们大喊大叫【有时候自己喊了也不知道——Ed.】。除了家人外，我一直对外隐藏着这个秘密，直到前几年的内阁秘书*是一家足球队的球迷后，我才对此放松了警惕。

研究一下语法不失为另一种调节的方法，当为一个问题查诸资料之时，我就能暂时忘掉所有一切。

忽然，我感觉这份通话备忘录有什么不对劲，再回想一下，好像漏了什么。在整理日记的过程中，通常每当一个事件结束后，Sir Humphrey都会说上一句“Yes, Minister.”后来就变成了“Yes, Prime Minister.”*

要不是电话挂的太急，也应该会有这句话，或许这是让Sir Humphrey病情加重的原因……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gus O'Donnell：曼联队球迷。
> 
> *通话纪录参考了《Good Bye Europe》中的Jonathan Lynn的《The Will of the People》【官方同人文】


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very confused that why Sir Humphrey was sent to the St Dymphna’s Home, although I have read many works that some authors give their speculation. I also wonder what would happen when Sir Humphery is in St Dymphna’s Home. When I write this chapter, I was very conflicted. I can't write there are little symptoms, but I don't have the heart to write too much.   
> Sir Humphrey's ending is referred to as his obituary.

December 6th

我今天去了Antony的家，把一部分整理好的日记及其资料送过去，刚好Jonathan也在，他们俩给我谈了谈现定居欧洲的原外交部常务秘书Sir Frederick Stewart和原财政部常务秘书Sir Frank Gordon的事。我很惊奇他们居然为了一套不被看好的书付出如此之大的努力。

听Jonathan描述，我觉得Sir Frederick Stewart还像以前一样“健壮”，不辜负他“Jumbo”的外号。“Jumbo”一听说来访者是为Sir Humphrey而来，就站起来想要亲自开门迎接，仆人拦住了他，把我带到他面前。

他不解为什么Humphrey会变成那样，说到这又悲伤起来，拿出手帕抹去眼角上泛起的泪花。他很想知道是哪个混球（原话）把他害成那样。他最后一次探望时，Humpy看起来还好好的，除了不愿意跟人说话外，一个月不到就这么走了。早知道把他接来欧洲，或许会好很多。听到有人想了解他跟Sir Humphrey的交往，他贡献了一堆资料，希望借此澄清人们对Humphrey的误解【包括对他自己的误解。——Ed.】。

而Antony描述，Sir Frank身体倒各种好，精神也足，不过老惦记着比他年纪小的SirHumphrey率先登上了内阁秘书的宝座，而且还给他使过绊子。他愿意提供当年的部分备忘录，以显示当年自己也有一定的难处，财政部不能总忍受骂名。不知怎么，我脑海里浮现起了他的笑容。

我简单地说了一下Sir Arnold的现状，他们表示十分惋惜。Jonathan提起了题目的事，我突然想到就叫“Yes, Minister”是否可行，这是当时我们的常用语。Antony说他最近在看的Richard Crossman的日记里也有这句，这样看起来或许吸引到读者。于是我们决定标题就叫Yes, Minister，当Hacker当上首相后就叫Yes, Prime Minister。

他们准备继续拜访形形色色的人以获取更全面的资料，还要去各家档案馆查资料，我很敬佩他们，为了还原一段无聊的历史，付出如此大的努力和心血。

而我，并没有透露自己的安排，我准备去见一个人，Lady Appleby。

December 9th

在通往Haslemere的火车上，我回忆起Sir Humphrey住进医院后的点点滴滴。

从表面上看，他依旧穿着西装，系着领带，把自己收拾的整整齐齐，干干净净。护工说，他在穿戴时从不让任何人打扰。自始至终他不认为自己有任何精神异常，还是家人把他送进来的——在发现他长时间彻夜不眠，而且常常答非所问、语言混乱，咨询过私人医生后。他偶尔会陷进自己在Cabinet Office的幻觉中，习惯性地拿起桌上的东西当文件看。大多数时候表现的十分平静和正常，时常对着窗外发愣，或是看书打发时间，还在家人陪同下看过几场歌剧，让他精神愉悦。

唯有一点不能提起，就是“权力”二字，他陷入了对权力的疯狂追求中。他仅剩的信念告诉他，如果他更有权控制的话，他会把事情办得更好。一切社会上的不良现象都可以证实，他的权力不够。当他处于幻觉时，往往觉得自己才是整个国家的实际管理者，首相不过是自己的傀儡。虽然他在幻想中的首相面前永远地显得谦卑而尊敬，但在背后总嘲笑着政客们的虚伪与无能。而在他面前提起内阁秘书这段往事又经常会使他陷入幻觉中。所以去探望或者问候他的人总是小心翼翼地避开讲这些事，挑相对比较轻松的事与他交谈，尽可能地帮助他恢复。当然，他的首相却是个例外，更确切地说，意料之中，总能在经意或不经意间折腾他一顿。

不知出于什么原因，Hacker在临终前希望Sir Humphrey出席自己的葬礼。但基于对Humphrey精神状况的担忧，没有人跟他说起这件事。他在数年后才得知Hacker去世的消息，还是Sir Frederick不小心说漏嘴的。听到后他先是冷冷地一笑，说圣徒先生终于回到了天堂，毫不在意地继续谈论下面的话题。Sir Frederick误以为他已经恢复的很好，还给他讲述了葬礼的一些细节。他漫不经心地听着，和Sir Frederick一如平时般对政客进行冷嘲热讽。

自从那天以后，Sir Humphrey对人越来越冷淡，越来越沉默，有时陶醉在驯服首相的骄傲中不能自拔。在逝世前两三个月，他几乎一言不发。

他走的十分突然，在睡梦中离开了人世，算得上是一种解脱。只是不知道他会去Hacker说的地狱还是一片水草丰美之地……

Hacker的首相没能当到21世纪，他也没能活到21世纪，Sir Humphrey仅仅活到了21世纪的头两年。

在Sir Humphrey生病后我经常去探望他，我的到来会使他略显宽慰，在清醒的时候他常常指导我怎么做好一个内阁秘书，态度也比当年我当私人秘书长时温和得多，我还见过一小部分他的私人文件，当然不像这次见到的那么多。我不敢告诉他我服务的内阁到底多么糟糕以及我真实的工作情形。在他眼中，驯服女王的大臣们永远是一件再简单不过的事，他们根本不懂治国，只会盲目乱来。

但我清楚地知道，他并没有housetrained Hacker，就像我没有彻底housetrain住任内的几届内阁一样。从某种程度上说，我比他稍微强一点在于，我没有被人housetrain，而他，在Hacker每次的退让中越来越骄傲自满，浑然不知掉入了一个陷阱，且越陷越深。他不明白Hacker才是保住他权力和职位的必要条件，眼睁睁地看着大选失败，Hacker下台。反对党上台后他还用着老一套应付，此时他丧失了重新housetrain首相的能力，迅速地被排挤出内阁。好在退休年龄已到，离开倒也合情合理，执政党按照惯例给予他欢送酒会，让他体面地离开，后面还给他勋章和优待。

他的经历，让我不禁思考，到底是谁能housetrain谁，政客和文官的不断博弈，最终会是什么样的结局，又会有什么样的意义。

相比三十年前，火车并没有怎么变样，窗外的景色也大抵如此，实在令人乏味。

约莫几小时后，我见到了Lady Appleby，在这之前我只见过她三次。

她是一位贤良淑惠、通情达理的家庭主妇，让人挑不出一丝毛病。我为她提供如此多珍贵的文件和日记表示感谢，而她坚决地留我下来品尝新出炉的蛋糕。尽管年事已高，她还经常动手做一些点心，满足晚辈的食欲。

从进门到告别，我们交谈的话不多，她说的话更不超过十句。

我隐约听闻，他们的婚姻是出于家族的安排，一辈子和和睦睦、相敬如宾，堪称婚姻界的典范，却总让人感觉少了爱情的火热，夫妻间的亲昵。

在回来的路上，我想起了我前些年去世的妻子，我们俩的爱情算不上轰轰烈烈，但也不是平淡如水，我不愿意将钥匙留给丈母娘，妻子也不愿意把钥匙交给我的父母……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Sir Antony Jay. He was the first man to put forward the decision that writes a script about the senior civil servants. If he were to give up for persuading Jonathan Lynn to co-create the sitcom, we wouldn't have seen this wonderful sitcom. In addition, he preferred Sir Humphrey to Jim Hacker, so we can regard him as the soul of Sir Humphrey.  
> Sir Desmond's ending is referred to the life story of his actor.

March 5th

我得到了一个令人不安的消息，编辑之一Antony Jay最近身体不适，具体什么原因他们没跟我说，他们只跟我谈了最近见到的那些人。

Sir DesmondGlazebrook攒了一辈子钱，还没有来得及好好享受就得了帕金森病，手脚震颤让他连钱都握不住，早于Sir Humphrey离开人世。而他的钱，除了一小部分花在了治病上外，大部分留给了儿孙，虽不至于是挥霍无度的纨绔子弟，但也只是碌碌无为，勉强守成。她的妻子Snookums向他们提供了一些资料，包括一封关于Solihull和QUANGO的信。

他们还见到了DorothyWainwright,她准备出版《首相的耳朵》。她慷慨地给编辑们提供建议和资料，还答应书出版后送给他们一本。根据他们的描述，我认为Dorothy没有太大变化。

我像往常一样与两位编辑道别，但我明显感觉Sir Antony的身体不太好，我必须加快资料整理和汇总。好消息是，Hacker大臣生涯的日记全部整理完成了，编辑又重新梳理了一次，为各章节起了标题，还添加了一部分注释，初稿已经写成。

August 21st

一个令人悲痛的消息传来，SirAntony Jay因病离世。他跟比我年龄还大些，毕业于剑桥古典文献专业。他一生著作颇多，没想到他最后一项任务是为Hacker的日记而操劳和奔波，却没能等到它出版的一天。他是最先提出编纂日记想法的人，还倡议将其改编成剧本，展现给世人三十年前的政府内部是如何运作的，让时人和后人汲取经验和教训，避免再犯这样的错误。This is a very courageous decision.

我不得不指出，三十多年的职业经历告诉我，实际上他们并不会为此而作出改变。

我有幸看到过他撰写的部分剧本，Hacker的形象跟我记忆中的大致相似，他平时的一举一动确实容易惹人发笑；而SirHumphrey，我并不觉得他是个滑稽人物，让我意想不到的是他会被塑造成喜剧的主角，我自己也不像剧本中那样咬文嚼字。我们间的事居然被改编成一个喜剧剧本，不免有些荒诞不经。

不管怎样，我对SirAntony Jay抱有极大的敬意，对他的不幸离世表达悲痛和遗憾。

我有种预感，这套书的出版会十分艰难，因为它还要经历审查。作为参与过前首相Herbert Attwell回忆录审查工作的人，我知道工序会多么繁琐，稍有不慎就会让出版时间遥遥无期。虽然我算得上参与过这套书的编写，但我不想再被卷入得太深。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I read Cabinet Office the Birth of Modern Government, I was considering that if Bernard Woolley were to join in the 100th anniversary of Cabinet Office, what would happen and what he would think? So I write this chapter to imagine it. It's a pity that Sir Humphrey can't join the ceremony, so can he be on the photo with modern technology?

December 2nd

这些天，我受邀参加了内阁办公厅成立百年庆典的一系列活动。时隔多年，我回到了工作了大半辈子的白厅，走进了阔别已久的70号。

70号里面一直没有什么巨大的改变，还是像当年一样。内阁秘书办公室总体也没变，无非是柜子里的装饰，桌子的朝向等基于不同个人喜好的变化，还有电脑等科技发展留下的痕迹。这间办公室留下过太多的记忆，我在这里见证了Hacker爬到Greasy Pole的顶端，也在这里听Sir Humphrey的教导，后来成为了这间办公室的主人。

曾经害得Sir Humphrey翻窗的门不复存在，据说是上任内阁秘书[1]的杰作。除了Sir Humphrey之外，Sir John Hunt也吃过闭门羹，结局倒不似Sir Humphrey般狼狈。碰巧的是，那位关门的顾问叫Bernard Donoughue，与我同名。他毕业于牛津，却在LSE教书。

当初谁也没有料到，一个在战争时期临时成立的机构能走过百年风雨，并在短短的一百年时间里成长为整个白厅最为重要的机构。

走在回廊上，看着历任内阁秘书的照片，想起他们的经历和事迹，感慨万千。

Lord Hankey最令人崇敬，他是军官出身，并没有上过大学，却是这里的开创者。作为首任内阁秘书，他的做法和工作作风产生了深远的影响，其中有很多成为整个内阁办公厅的规范和定式。

他也是唯一公开自己日记的内阁秘书。如果顺利的话，Sir Humphrey的一部分日记也会以补充Hacker日记的形式公之于众。不同的是，Lord Hankey是在生前主动公开日记，而只要Sir Humphrey活着，他绝对不让你碰他的文件和日记。

继任者们勤勤恳恳，兢兢业业，成功地帮助内阁办公厅度过一次次危机，且势力不断增强，内阁秘书逐渐拥有了名义上与各部常任秘书平等，实际高于常任秘书的地位。

Lord Robinson无疑又是一位里程碑意义上的人物，他在任内取得Head of Home Civil Servant，后来内阁秘书兼任Head of HomeCivil Servant成为惯例，我算得上是沾了他的光。此外，他的处事风格深深影响了白厅的一代人。在当时，他的权威和地位是不可动摇乃至不容置疑的，他的一言甚至能影响任何一个政客的前途，大臣们十分怕他，连首相也得敬他三分。他谱写了内阁办公厅一段辉煌的历史。我有幸听过他几次指导，至今受益匪浅。

和第三任内阁秘书Norman Brook一样，Arnold从来没有公开露面，没有接受过任何一次采访。

照片上的他如平时般严厉，眼镜框里面藏着一双能够洞穿一切、直抵人心的眼睛，跟他对视几秒都让人不安。

紧接着便是SirHumphrey的照片，他当年选了那张最能体现自己气势的照片，当然，比不上Arnold的冷峻犀利。

Sir Humphrey则是我最了解，也是受其影响最深的一位内阁秘书，他延续了Arnold的辉煌。正如他讣告上说的那样，“The Principles, heformulated, the practices he instituted and the probity he exemplified havebecome the model for his successors right up to the present day.”自进入学校之后，他就是榜样般的存在。他的履历让很多人眼红，成为白厅中的传奇，他无愧于这一代中最出色文官的赞誉。

他的晚年也令人唏嘘不已，令我深思。

走出了熟悉的70号，站在白厅边上，街上如同当年一样车来车往，很多方面都没有变化。建筑亦如当年一样，但里面的人不知道换了多少遍。

可惜DAA现在不复存在，我无法再回去怀旧……

December 9th

100周年论坛于今天召开，所有在世的内阁秘书都来了，包括Arnold，他坚决要参加这次聚会。

他今天显得格外精神，交流起来没有颠三倒四，拒绝了搀扶，走起路来挺顺畅。

摄影师帮我们合影留念，大家都笑得很灿烂，这或许是最后一次聚会。

我永远记得Arnold身边唯一的空位，我不知道是谁提议给Humphrey留一个位置，总之大家都心照不宣地腾出空位，仿佛能看到他带着招牌的笑容，参加这个聚会，和他的前任和继任者们一起见证内阁办公厅百年时刻的到来。拍完照后，Arnold凝视了好一会那个空位，随后喃喃自语：“Humphrey不在了。”我明白他终于记起来当年参加过Humphrey的葬礼，还在他的安魂弥撒致辞。

鉴于Arnold的身体状况，现任内阁秘书也是活动的组织者没让他出席论坛里面的小型交流会。在交流会上讨论了很多内容，包括内阁办公厅的历史，内阁秘书的工作等。其中有一个问题十分有趣，出自一个年轻的记者：“Who really does run the country? Is the government or it is thecivil service?”

在场的内阁秘书都笑了，齐齐回答：“The government.”

我认为在我的任期内真的是这个答案。当然，要是Sir Arnold和Sir Humphrey在场，他们也会给出同一个答案，虽然他们得出的结论是另外一个。

前些天我一直在想，到底是文官驯服了大臣，还是大臣们战胜了文官呢？两种方式到底哪一种更好？如果要Sir Humphrey回答的话肯定会是前一种，在他眼里，只有前一种是政府运行的基石，是我们整个文明中的精华。他肯定会对江河日下的现状痛心疾首，别说政客，连文官也丧失了往日的荣光，无法垄断政策咨询，更无法垄断信息来源。文官还要在一部分议员委员会中公开作证，全程都会有媒体跟踪报道，甚至以直播方式告知全球的人【其实只有一小部分人偶尔关注，大部分人都会因无聊而自动忽略——Ed.】。首任内阁秘书Lord Hankey的回忆录被命名为Man of Secrets，然而在这个时代，这个职位也并不如以前一样的神秘。我们不会经常见诸于报端，但退休后会以其他方式回顾任期内的经历，出现在公众的眼前。

新技术和新时代的浪潮将文官们一寸寸推到公众面前，而政客们也乐于见到他们被毫无保护地暴露在媒体面前，迫使其不断做出改变和调整，推动整个文官系统变革的发生。社会生活和精神生活的富足，部分人甚至把目光投向了文官的公开性和透明性。内阁秘书和常务秘书有时候需要像大臣们直接面对媒体的拍摄和报道，同时接受一群自以为是的外行人的无端指摘和批评。但是这并不代表文官们能像政客一样为自己发声，我们比他们需要遵守更多的原则，又不可能有他们一样的关注度。媒体总是这样，闻到血腥味就蜂拥而上，分食殆尽后只留下一片狼藉。

文官系统总是会突然收到意想不到的关注度，没过几天又恢复到往日的默默无闻。有些人想把高级文官推到舆论的风口浪尖，可实际上又有几个公众记得他们的名字？信息技术的发达的确给政客更加广阔的平台，让他们随时随地卖弄自己拙劣的演技，通过网络营造受人爱戴的虚幻感。推特和脸书这些碎片化信息传播渠道更适合夸大其词的政客和煽风点火的媒体，短小的篇幅极大地削弱了内容的严谨性和专业性，取而代之的是追求轰动效果。数年间我们经历了几次公投，一度占据着整个世界的头条，真不知道这群人下次为了热度会干出什么不可理喻的事情来。

我听说现任内阁秘书遇到些麻烦，我问他需不需要我这个前辈的建议，他婉言拒绝，我相信他能够应付好这些事，至少比我要更好。Sir Arnold知道他的教育经历一定会大跌眼镜，牛津毕业的天之骄子怎么又去LSE进修？

回到家，我收到了几张合影，其中有一张补上了Sir Humphrey Appleby，有些好笑，他居然比我还年轻，清晰度也不一样，站在中间特别显眼，技术进步有时候真的说不清是好事还是坏事。

打开录音机，听着当年SirHumphrey采访录音【包括失误部分——Ed.】,端详这张照片，他并没有离开我们。或许他今天偷偷地溜了出来，荡进70号，坐在某个窗台上看着这一切，还和Maurice Hankey、Edward Bridges等前辈们窃窃私语，议论纷纷，他们一定不会忘记今天这个日子。

说到底，谁驯服谁，谁在管理这个国家有时并不重要，重要的是引领国家这艘船躲过一个又一个险滩，熬过一场又一场风暴，寻找到下一个能够暂且喘息的岛屿。虽然这艘船千疮百孔，顶上还漏水，但只要还没沉就是值得庆幸的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. About the door: Gus O’Donnell’s interview The Real Sir Humphrey . Documentary: The Secret of Whitehall  
> 2.Bernard Donoughue: He is also a special adviser of this sitcom.  
> 3.Refer to Robert Armstrong, the 6th Cabinet Secretary（1979——1988）  
> 4\. Sir Humphrey Appleby’s Obituary . Yes, Minister Miscellany  
> 5.Yes Prime Minister Re-Elected Derek Fowlds (Bernard Woolley) asked Robin Bulter  
> 6.Jeremy Heywood, former Cabinet Secretary （2012—2018）  
> 7\. Edward Bridges，The 2nd Cabinet Secretary  
> 8\. Whitehall 70: Cabinet Office


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacker's diary was published in 2019. The book is in great demand. The year 2020 is coming, and things are changing. After 18 years, they have reunited again.
> 
> The whole work is in the memory of three actors and a co-writer. I wish they rest in peace.  
> I also wish that co-writer Jonathan Lynn and other actors and actresses alive good health and long life.

October 4th

今天，Jonathan Lynn告诉我，Hacker的日记终于出版发行了，他给我寄来一本样书，邀请我参加签售会和讨论会，我以身体原因婉言谢绝。这大半年来我的确每况愈下，多走几步路便有些吃力。但也因为这是破天荒的事，我不会做这个“始作俑者”。

Hacker任职行政大臣时期的日记审查历经两年多的时间，连我都要参加了几次听证会。此时我发挥了Hacker和Sir Humphrey教育给我的所有技能，成功躲过了一次又一次的尖锐提问。要是他们能了解到听证会的话，一定会感叹一代不如一代。

我大致翻看了一下，虽然耗费时间实在太长，却是以全部面貌呈现于世的，并没有什么改动，颇让人欣慰。

我告诉Lynn我还需要几本Hacker的日记。于我而言，这不仅是一段历史，也是属于我们三个人一段共同的记忆，我在书中看到了当年的自己，也看到了他们。

November 1st

一场大雨驱散了积压多日的乌云，温暖的阳光穿过窗帘，洒在窗台上。我迫不及待地想要出门，穿上风衣，带上帽子，拿上一把伞，往附近的公园走去。

走在路上，我把帽檐压得很低，不想被人发现，到公园后从边缘往外一瞄，都是老熟人，放心地抬高帽子，露出全脸。

这才走了几步，一阵疲乏涌了上来，不想辜负这难得的晴天，找了一张向阳的椅子坐下来歇歇。

时代潮流变得太快，我永远跟不上人们的喜好。Hacker的日记一经出版便脱销，成为了众多人追捧的热门书籍，出版社还在加印。这本书的名声还传出了国界，有专门过来洽谈翻译版权事务的海外书商，听说还有跟我们制度文化天壤之别的地方也在考虑出版译本。

之前因过于“平庸无能”而没有人记住的Hacker一炮而红，被誉为“最有魅力和最具魄力”的政治家，人气堪比丘吉尔【Hacker的偶像——Ed.】。政客们纷纷吹捧这本书，说Hacker的遭遇和自己非常相似，身边的文官像极了Sir Humphrey，不断刁难挖坑，但自己总能逢凶化吉【大多数不是。——Ed.】文官们也喜欢这本书，说这本书确实反映了部分真实情况，尤其是Hacker很像那些不谙世事的大臣。人们津津乐道于Sir Humphrey的long speech，以为文官都说着一门很像英语的语言。有些年轻人还无端认为我们之间的关系远不止此，把自己的浮想联翩或写或画，挂到网站上供人浏览。【这年头谁还没干过这事呢？——Ed.】这是我最大的外孙跟我说的，我是不愿意看。

Sir Humphrey因此被誉为高级文官的标杆，成为榜样般的存在，不知道Sir Arnold会不会不高兴。

我也莫名其妙地出了名，收到了一大批采访邀约，都被我一一回绝，也有高级文官打电话来向我祝贺，表示这本书倒出了他们深藏多年的苦水，某种程度上替他们发声。

傍晚回到家后，我收到了稿费，比约定整整多出一倍。我还得知，Antony的遗愿快要实现，这本书将会被改编成电视剧，搬上荧幕。

三十多年里发生了很多翻天覆地的变化，又有太多的东西一成不变。有些问题和事情，跨越了时间，也跨越了地域。

January 5th

Sir Humphrey说过：“2020.But that's sooner than you think.”[1]站在2020年回想这句话，时间要比想象中过得要快。对他们来说，却是一个无法到达的未来。可是他预言中的苏联早就变成了历史，漫长的“Brexit”也将告一段落。Sir Humphrey预测对了时间，却错了事件。

数年前的一场公投造成了三年多的拉锯和混乱，但从另外一方面说，占足了世界的热点。可惜了前任内阁秘书，还没到退休年龄就英年早逝，找前辈们汇报去了。如果有下次聚会，我们也得留多一个空位了。

Hacker的日记继续受到追捧，被翻译成多种语言。我现在能做的，只有托我的子孙戴上一束鲜花，放到Hacker和Sir Humphrey的安息之所，祭奠亡灵，寄托哀思。我嘱咐过他们，Hacker最爱的是白玫瑰，那是他们的政党之花[2]；而Sir Humphrey喜欢黄玫瑰，我仍记得当年他指着办公室那束黄玫瑰，告诉我文官就是政府中的花朵[3]，他家的花园也曾种满了玫瑰花，一提起这些玫瑰都能令他骄傲万分。[4]

January 13th

环顾四周，病房里面摆满了各式各样的花朵和礼物，而我坐在其间，倍感舒服和温馨。

昨晚，我做了一个梦：Prime Minister和Sir Humphrey收到了鲜花和问候，还得知了日记成了热门书籍。 Hacker摇摇头，感慨一句：“Everything does not change, Humphrey?”

“No, Prime Minister.”

后面还有一些话，我记不起来了，只记得最后两句。

“You mean Bernard is coming here? I’m……appalling！”

“Yes, Prime Minister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The Grand Design Yes, Prime Minister
> 
> [2] Open Government Yes, Minister
> 
> [3] Power to The People Yes, Prime Minister
> 
> [4] One of Us The Complete Yes, Prime Minister
> 
> PS:Arnold Robinson出席了前内阁秘书兼文官长Bernard Woolley的葬礼。在现场，他由两个人搀扶，神色平静如常，跟十多年前Humphrey Appleby时一样。
> 
> 据消息人士透露给编者，Arnold已经什么都记不起来，但除此之外，他的身体依旧很好。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Bernard退休后的经历参考自《Yes Minister Miscellany》的讣闻。  
> 2.《Tempestuous Journey》：Lloyd George的传记。  
> 3.《The Downing Street Years》 ：Margaret Thatcher的回忆录。  
> 4.《The Making of a World Leader》：Tony Blair的传记  
> 5.《Action this Day——Working with Churchill》收录了与Churchill共事过的两位内阁秘书Edward Bridges、Norman Brook以及私人秘书John Colville、John Martin等人的文章的书籍。


End file.
